pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Levi
Revis was the Head of the Baskerville Dukedom, the 'Glen', before Oswald. When Jack was introduced to the Baskerville family, Revis was already on the verge of his death and in the process of transfering his chains into Oswald. Revis is known to be the father of Alice and The Will of the Abyss and rather than dying, Revis transformed into Humpty Dumpty when his time came. Plot Tragedy of Sablier Revis had been the newest Glen Baskerville for quite sometime. The Barma family had just recently lost a power struggle in their own country and were kicked out as a result, and now Arthur Barma was continuously trying to get closer to the Baskervilles. As such, Glen hosted an event for Arthur on the Baskerville estate. Revis ordered his subordinant not to kill Jack Vessalius after he had embraced Lacie unexpectedly from behind, so Jack was simply knocked unconscious. Revis asked Arthur if he knew anything about Jack or his intentions, though Arthur denies it, saying that his sister had provided Jack as a musician to play at the event and that he didn't know what was going on. Revis then asks Lacie if she knew Jack, Lacie pauses and notices that Jack was wearing the earring that Lacie had given him eight years beforehand, and she replies that she didn't know Jack at all. Jack awakens in a room, Revis had been presented with information from his assistant, who was the same person who had knocked Jack unconscious. Revis made sure to remind Jack that as the Head of the Baskervilles, he could order to have Jack tortured to death and no one would question it. Jack then asks if he can see Lacie if Revis did plan on killing him, making Revis laugh. Revis' attendant seemed to know a lot about Jack, and Revis reveals Oswald Baskerville, Lacie's older brother, who is the last body 'Glen' possessed before his death. Revis hysterically laughs often as Oswald reveals that he can't stop thinking about Jack, and how he compares Jack to clear water, where you can see your own reflection only, leaving the other's nature a mystery and a feeling that no one is actually there even though they stand right in front of you, causing Jack to get nervous and spill water on Oswald. Lacie then proceeds to grab Jack and drag him out to the Baskerville's garden, leaving the hysterical Glen. Glen then approached the two, handing Jack a map that labled the secret passageways of the mansion, so Jack could return, as well as a labled road that would take him home. Glen and Lacie then discuss what Jack will do next. Glen states that he's unsure, but that he has started to take an interest in Jack. Glen then asks Lacie if she's developping feelings for Jack. Lacie denies it as it would be foolish because she's going to die soon... Jiri stops Lacie whilst she runs through the Baskerville estate with Levy and Oswald close behind. Jiri orders Lacie to fall, as she is too dangerous being a Child of Misfortune. Oswald calls to Lacie and Revis tells Jiri that the two are new to the Dukedom and that she shouldn't scare them like that. Jiri asks if Oswald is going to be the next vessel of 'Glen'. Revis confirms this and explains that he has plans to begin transfering Raven soon, followed by Owl, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock, but the entire process would take between ten and twenty years and as such Jiri would just have to wait for Lacie to 'fall'. Revis leaves with Lacie and Oswald, and Lacie asks if Jiri was a Baskerville and Revis explains that she is, but with different responsibilities, as their purpose is to ensure that the power of the Abyss doesn't interfere with their world too much, whilst Jiri's sole purpose is to protect the Head of the Baskervilles. Oswald asks why Revis has to be guarded. Revis explains that it's just the way that it is and that none of the past Glen's were able to understand how long Jiri had been around for, as she'd been present with all of them, or where exactly she was in the Baskerville's mansion even though it's where she always resided. This confused Oswald and Lacie, and Revis told them not to worry about it as she already existed and asking why she did was pointless, instead they should be spending their time asking what they should do or be content with the way things are. Lacie remembered that Jiri told Lacie to 'fall' and so she asked Revis if she was going to fall somewhere. Revis said that she probably would, and Lacie asks why and so Revis explains that it's because she's a Child of Misfortune, which Lacie doesn't understand. Revis says that he didn't expect her to. Lacie then asks what would become of her once she'd fallen, and Revis simply smiles and tells her that she'd die. Lacie wakes up, having relived the entire flashback through a dream. Revis had arrived in Lacie's tower, and asked Lacie what kind of dream she'd been having that could make her tremble in such a way. Lacie asks Revis if he had become worn out, nervous of his answer. Revis asked what kind of answer that was meant to be. He then explains that he can't deny that his body's already reached it's limit. Revis told Lacie to be happy as he'd transfered his last Chain, Jabberwock, to Oswald's body only five days before hand and soon Oswald would fully become the new Glen. Revis watches Oswald and Jack meet again after four months and asks why Oswald, who had said that he despises Jack, goes to meet with him everytime. Lacie asks Revis if he means that Oswald had taken a liking of Jack. Revis remarks on how Oswald had called Jack disgusting before, though Lacie corrects him as Oswald had only called Jack mysterious, being unable to see his true depths and that this caused Oswald to become extremely interested in Jack. She then recalls how Jack had said he'd been afraid of Oswald because of the way he can expose Jack with the way that he stares at him, which puts Jack on edge. Lacie remarks on how she considers the two to be close friends already. Revis said that he was surprised in the amount of interest taken in Jack, which Lacie says is rare for her brother, but Glen reveals that he was talking about Lacie, not her brother, as Revis had originally thought of Lacie's relationship with Jack to be a little whimsy, yet it's lasted much longer than that. Revis asks if after eight years of searching for Lacie if even she would become attatched to Jack. Lacie says that Revis' assumption is unpleasant as she is neither Jack's lover or his mother, making him only her plaything. Saying that Jack is her way of killing time until she descends into the Abyss in five days time. This surprises Glen at first, but then causes him to smile, and Lacie goes to meet with Jack and Oswald outside of her tower. As Jack leaves, Lacie experiences another flashback. When she was younger Revis told her that she would fall into the Abyss after Oswald inherits the name 'Glen'. Lacie isn't phased as she can go into the Abyss at anytime, but Revis explains that this time is different as Revis has always told Lacie that she can't go into the Abyss without permission, but this time she'd 'fall' meaning that she'd end up in the black dot of the Abyss rather than the Abyss bathed in golden light that Lacie knew. Lacie's confused, but Revis says that this is the location of a distortion within the Abyss that was unintentionally born. If Lacie were to fall into this part of the Abyss, the rule of the 100 year cycle would not apply as she would be unable to escape, despite being a Baskerville, and Lacie would die. Lacie asks if this was because she was a Child of Misfortune, which Revis confirms. Revis and Oswald are shown infront of the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss with an audience of Baskervilles as their witnesses while Revis readies to transfer his final Chain into Oswald. Revis summons Jabberwock and slices a knife through Jabberwock's scaley skin, spilling its blood forth. Revis remembers that Lacie had something she had wanted to tell him earlier while the ceremony took place. Lacie explains that there was someone in the depths of the Abyss where no one else goes, and although she never got a response, she knew someone was there. Revis explains that she most likely felt the core of the Abyss, and that children who can connect to the core of the Abyss are naturally forgiven by Revis and that is why Lacie has to be returned to the Abyss. When children like Lacie touch the core, the world is able to stay in motion, and that no matter which 'Glen' it is, they would only be allowed near the core in cases of extreme emergency. This makes Lacie's existance dangerous. Lacie had heard that Black Chains drag sinners into the Abyss, but she'd also heard them called Black Winged Chains, meaning that Oswald, as the new Glen, would be the one to kill Lacie. Revis then cut his own wrist to mix his blood with Jabberwock's, which Oswald then drank to finish the transfer ceremony. All the Baskervilles in attendance then bowed down to Oswald, their new Glen. Revis tells Lacie that her 'fall' is something that she can't talk about. Lacie didn't understand at the time, but Revis explained that her body was dying anyway. Glen then asks Lacie if she'd accompany him in his experiment in her own moment of death. After Lacie had been sacraficed to the Abyss, Jack became dense and remained mentally dormant for close to a month in the Vessalius estate. Revis let himself into the mansion one day and greeted Jack, who had just woke up. Revis reveals that he spoke to Oswald after Jack left the Baskerville mansion the day Lacie had been sacraficed, and he admits that he was slightly disappointed that Jack did not react in a violent manner. Jack stated that he knew Oswald wasn't a liar and that because of Oswald's words he finally understood why Lacie had lied to him. Revis was puzzeled as to why Jack did not react if he knew Lacie was leading him on in a lie, his interest increasing as such. Revis tells Jack to follow him, because Lacie had been taken from Jack's world, he saw no more value in it, and so Revis wanted to tell Jack how Lacie had been cast into the Abyss. Jack exclaims, but is stopped by Revis, who informs Jack that Oswald had inherited the name Glen and so Jack was to call him Revis, as that was his name before he became Glen. Revis explains to Jack that the rate of his body's deterioration had excellerated after the transfer of Jabberwock to Oswald, and as such it was obvious that his body wasn't in good condition. Revis had been having trouble simply walking, this being said, he didn't believe he'd live long enough to see the results of his experiment fully. In Revis' carriage, Revis explains that Oswald had been depressed since Lacie's death, though he hid it descreetly, and because he'd cast Lacie into the Abyss himself, he convinced himself that it was his fault that Lacie was born as a Child of Misfortune. Revis explains that each Glen has always had a Child of Misfortune by their side and that Oswald's case wasn't the first where the Child of Misfortune was the "Glen's" relative. Revis explains that the Ceremony has reason to it, as it shows if the one to inherit the Glen title is able to control his Chains as well as other things Oswald could have otherwise considered excuses for Lacie's death, but Oswald wouldn't allow that. Revis explains that to atone for what had happened, Oswald planned on dealing with 'the matter' on his own. Jack sees a girl who looks a lot like Lacie through the window of Lacie's tower on the Baskerville estate. Jack stops dead in his tracks and Revis explains that he was surprised when he first saw Alice too. He explains that Alice is his and Lacie's daughter, and that he had impregnated Lacie to give birth in the Abyss. It was Revis' experiment to uncover a way to allow people to control the power of the Abyss, and that he would do this by supplying The Core of the Abyss with a vessel. While Lacie is dragged into the Abyss, her child would be born and cradled in the Abyss. Revis explains that Lacie was carrying twins and only one of the children was sent back into their world after getting caught in a paradox and thereby having her age accelerated by several years. This child was Alice, whom originally Revis had thought to be Lacie after being affected by the Abyss. Revis now needs to uncover whether or not the Core had taken its vessel and why only Alice was sent back into their world. Revis explains how Lacie always talked about how The Core was its own being, and so he decided to name it the Will of the Abyss. Revis finishes by saying that he wanted to see how the Baskervilles would change when the Core recieved its vessel and that he wouldn't be able to carry on with his experiment. Revis then leaves Jack to finish what he'd started with his experiment and that he may use Alice to fufill his 'wish.' Revis then states that he'd be watching with the other Glens from inside to joined soul of Oswald before waving goodbye to Jack and dissappearing into the darkness of the forest. Description Appearence Revis was shown to have long white hair that draped over the right side of his face and down his back, whilst the left side s howed his widow's peak. This Glen had tired eyes of a solid colour, having no white visible. He wears a Baskerville robe with fringe along the edges over top of his usual clothes and has bandages that cover his hands. After Lacie's sacrafice, Revis' impending "death" was fast approaching. Within the course of a month he had been further covered in bandages on his face and around his head and spots of blood can be see underneath at some moments. As such, Revis was unable to style his hair in an elaborate way, undoing the braids along the side of his head as well as his pony tail and the braid around it, allowing it to flow more freely down his back. Personality It's shown that Revis is rather sarcastic and find things to be fun in most ways. Although he does show that he can be serious if needed. It appears that he has a strange way of showing his humor as shown when he laughed at Oswald's observation and when Lacie grabbing Jack away from them. Revis always seems to have a reason to smile depsite facing his own potential death and losing people who he cares for, like Lacie. Abilities and Powers Chains: *Raven *Owl *Dodo *Gryphon *Jabberwock '*'Note that all five contracts were nullified with Revis when he passed them onto Oswald. Relationships Lacie Baskerville Lacie was always important to Revis. She has a friendly relationship with Revis, as he has often promised to spend time with her, but always has to do something social or business-related instead. She is the sister of the person who Glen later resided in, Oswald. Revis still exists for a while after Oswald inherits 'Glen', during which it is revealed that Glen was saddened by Lacie's passing, and that the experiment Revis w anted Lacie to help him with was him impregnating her before being cast into the Abyss. When in the Abyss, Lacie gave birth to Alice and Alice. One Alice was caught in a Paradox and sent back to Glen grown up, whilst the other became the Intention of the Abyss after Lacie came into contact with the Abyss' Core. Glen would then care for Alice despite it hurting him because of how much she looked like Lacie. Alice Alice was Revis' daughter, sent to him through a time Paradox in the Abyss as a little girl. Oswald would then care for Alice as she grew up, but it would hurt him as Alice looked so much like her mother as Revis was dying, though Revis would've liked to as he was shown to care for Lacie. Alice was known to really like her uncle, when she was in her own state of mind and not the Will of the Abyss'. Intention of the Abyss The Alice that remained in the Abyss came into contact with The Core of the Abyss when Lacie did and then became The Intention of the Abyss. Because of Alice's existance in the human world with Revis, as well as the Alices being twins, Alice and the Intention would switch in and out of Alice's body occasionally. The Intention of the Abyss was known to hate Revis. Oswald Baskerville Oswald was, like his sister, very important to Revis. As he was to become Revis' successor, Revis kept Oswald close to him, making Oswald his official attendant. Oswald and Revis had a friendly and obediant relationship up until Lacie's sacrafice to the Abyss. Jack Vessalius Jack was someone who interested Revis greatly. His dedication to Lacie, not giving up on finding her for eight years, not speaking up despite knowing about the lie that Lacie had been feeding him. Oswald's feelings for Jack, as well as Lacie's also intrigued Revis, to the point where Revis invited Jack back to the Baskerville estate so he could study him further. Revis was shown to be on a good basis with Jack even after Lacie had been sacraficed to the Abyss, sharing with Jack his 'experiment' with Lacie. Arthur Barma Because the Barmas were kicked out of their country after losing a power struggle, Arthur Barma was known for trying his hardest to get in good with the Baskervilles, being comparable to a lost puppy. Revis saw Arthur in the same way and enjoyed putting Arthur on edge. Though Revis wasn't heartless, so he'd allow Arthur to get close to him, even throwing a party for Arthur on the Baskerville estate. Celia It is unknown what relationship Revis had with Celia before his 'death' but after he transformed into Humpty Dumpty, Celia contracted with him in order to use Revis' new chain powers to protect Oswald, as the new 'Glen'. Gallery 8 7092.png.gif|Introducing Levy Levy 1.jpg|Levy's shock after Lacie tells him that Jack was a toy to keep her busy until her death Levy 2.jpg|Levy, 10-20 years before Jack arrived at the Baskerville estate It'sAnExperiment.png|''Levy close to death'' WillYouHelpMeLacie.png CallmeLevy.png|''Levy asking Jack to call him by his real name'' LevyIt'sBeenAMonth.png|''Levy meeting Jack after a month'' Appearences Quotes *''"I see. This is… This is my servant Oswald, the older brother of your beloved Lacie."'' *''"Still, it's pretty unusual for you to show interest in someone''" *''"Uh…what? I didn't know you swung that way." *"Do you even hear yourself talk? Try to explain why you felt that way about this man." *"Water." *"It's ok; just tell me what you felt." *(to Jack) " I Impregnated Lacie, and Alice was born in the Abyss..."'' Trivia *The way that Revis mixed his blood with Jabberwock's when he transfered it into Oswald, having Oswald drink the combination, is very similar to the process of making an illegal contract with a chain. *Revis' name was wrongfully translated into Levy before the release of the official English translations of the Raws for XLIX: Alice. *It is possible that Will of the Abyss disliked him because she was locked in tower and couldn't roam freely and see Jack as she liked him because he always played with her. Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Male Category:Human Category:Legal Contractors Category:Characters Category:Vessels of Glen's Soul